


Faces

by Celinarose



Series: Frost and Flame [18]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Missy see new faces. Wholock crossover. Continued. Drabble-ish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faces

The unfamiliar sound makes Molly look up, surprised, while Missy grins smugly.  
A man, followed by a woman, comes out of the blue police box that had materialised in front of them.  
"That must be the Doctor," Molly realises, recalling the stories that Martha had told her. Her doubts are immediately confirmed.  
"You've regenerated." Missy smirks.  
"So have you. Although I must admit this is not the first time I've seen this face of yours."  
"But I only just got it! I was hoping to surprise you."  
"I don't like surprises."  
"Precisely."  
"I must say, this isn't quite you. Kidnapping and blackmailing. You're growing old, Missy."  
"Ooh! I quite like that. Short for Mistress. Did my future self tell you that?"  
"Of course she did."  
"Of course. Well now, did you get me my papers?"  
The Doctor raises an eyebrow.  
"You're clever enough to figure out why I want them, I should think. But you never listen, do you? Shall we now press this little button to blow up this little friend of Miss Jones'?"

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot for the life of me, write Missy in character! Oh well. Any who, for my sanity, I must assign a timeline to this. From the doctor's POV, it's the 12th doctor, after losing Clara, and before meeting Bill (although we don't know how he meets her). Obviously he's traveled back in time to about 2013/4 hence he's seen Missy, but she hasn't seen him. Also I've turned the name Missy into something of a bootstrap paradox.


End file.
